


Seeing Red

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy forgot to put the laundry in the dryer- and figures he'd better have some sort of apology ready for when his pissed off fiance makes it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "seeing red", and I also used [this post](http://timmyjaybird.tumblr.com/post/144143175685/lethalbarnes-imagine-your-otp) as inspiration.

Roy flopped down onto the couch with a heavy sigh, staring up at the ceiling. The warehome was shockingly  _ quiet _ around him, empty except for him. Jason had been up and gone before Roy was really awake, had some family business to work out with Tim- some case they were sharing that Roy really didn’t have a hand in.

 

And Lian had been picked up two hours ago, swooped up by  _ Kori _ for a weekend of, what Lian liked to call,  _ flying time _ .

 

Roy simply reminded Kori that Lian couldn’t fly herself and  _ please _ don’t drop his kid. Even if he  _ knew _ she wouldn’t.

 

He could have tinkered around with any number of projects he had going, but Roy didn’t really  _ feel _ like it in that moment. If anything, he was a little lonely-

 

He pulled his phone from his pocket, clicking on his last conversation with his fiance, typing out quickly  _ talk dirty to me _ .

 

He sent it with a smirk. He knew Jason could  _ multi-task _ and that he probably wasn’t out shooting anyone full of bullets or anything  _ fun _ . Most likely huddled over Tim’s laptop or talking far too  _ quietly _ over coffee.

 

He dropped his phone back on his chest, folded his arms up behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He  _ liked _ the idea of getting Jason a little hot and bothered when he was trying to work- liked the idea that maybe he’d come running home all the quicker, later that day. That maybe he’d throw the door open and barely get it shut before he was grabbing Roy, pushing him against the wall and kissing him in that  _ way _ he always did that made Roy’s legs feel like liquid-

 

His phone buzzed, and Roy blinked, pulled himself back from the fantasy. He picked it up, unlocking it and grinning when he read  _ I’m not wearing any underwear _ -

 

Oh god  _ yes _ he was going to play along-

 

_ Because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to 100 fucking times _ .

 

Oh. Roy sighed, long and drawn out, before he shrugged a shoulder and typed out-  _ okay but you’re really not wearing any underwear, right? _

 

All he got, thirty seconds later, was  _ HARPER _ and he knew it was no use. Roy pushed himself up, shoving his phone into his pocket and heading down for the basement. He walked through his workshop, over towards the corner designated for the laundry- and sure enough, there was the washer still full from the night before-

 

And yeah,  _ okay _ , he  _ did _ remember Jason asking him to toss everything in the dryer and at least have it run through twice before he went to bed. But he’d been working and he got so  _ wrapped up _ .

 

He sighed again, tossing open both machines and shifting the clothes about. At least it wasn’t  _ Lian’s _ laundry. Granted, she had enough clothing he was sure to cover half of Gotham, but-

 

He sucked on his tongue, as he set the dryer and walked back towards the steps. Once he was pulling the door shut, he wondered how  _ pissed _ Jason actually was. If it was the sort of  _ smile a few times _ and Roy would get out of it, or more of  _ we’re not fucking the rest of the week _ sort of pissed.

 

He groaned, swiping his hand through his hair and pushing it out of his face. Bad  _ enough _ it had been- what, two days? And yeah, that wasn’t long  _ at all _ and Roy knew it but-

 

He was  _ addicted _ to Jason and the euphoria he found in him, in such a way it made his damn track marks  _ itch _ with jealousy. But they’d been busy, and they  _ still _ had a wedding to plan- not that they’d made  _ any _ progress in that department at all- and, well-

 

It  _ happened _ . But Roy didn’t have to like it.

 

He looked around the empty room, clicking his tongue- before he decided he needed some air. He was heading for the door, grabbing his keys from their bowl in the kitchen, when it dawned on him-

 

That maybe he could turn this  _ mishap _ into an  _ opportunity _ .

 

He grinned to himself, the  _ Roy you’re a genius _ sort, before he tore off towards the door, slamming it behind him.

 

*

 

Roy was rather  _ thankful _ when he got a text later that afternoon, from Tim- simply reading,

 

_ Sending your man back to you. Get ready to apologize, he talked about laundry all day _ .

 

It gave him the time he needed to have everything laid out- so that when he heard the front door opening and almost  _ slamming _ shut, downstairs, he was  _ ready _ .

 

“Harper!” He heard Jason yelling, and considering yelling back, from where he was standing in their bedroom, on his side up by the pillows- but he’d let Jason figure it out on his own. The lack of pulsating music coming from the workshop would be enough to tell Jason not to even look there.

 

As expected, Roy heard Jason on the stairs, in the hallway as he headed for their open bedroom door,

 

“I swear to god you had  _ better _ be in here putting  _ clean _ clothes away-” Jason cut off when he filled the doorway, glancing in, eyes moving over three points. First, the two baskets of clean clothing, shoved off towards the closet-

 

Second, Roy, standing by the bed, arms folded with that lazy grin that Roy  _ knew _ dripped promises for Jason-

 

And  _ three _ , a single pair of sheer red panties, settled at the foot of the bed.

 

“Roy, what?” Jason took another step into the room, slowly heading for the bed, as Roy walked around it.

 

“You  _ did _ say you weren’t wearing any underwear,” Roy offered, sliding right up behind Jason when his fiance paused at the foot of the bed, “It’s my fault. I thought I should buy you a  _ replacement _ .” He hooked his arm around Jason’s waist, hand falling down to the fastening of his cargo shorts. It was a good sign, when Jason didn’t shove his hand away, and Roy heard him exhale as Roy popped the button open.

 

He slid his hand past the fabric, and-

 

“ _ Jaybird _ .” Jason shuddered, as Roy’s fingers hit the edges of his abdominal muscles, followed the shockingly soft trail of hair that led straight to his groin- and there truly  _ wasn’t _ a single barrier, as he ran his fingertips along his soft shaft. “You really  _ aren’t _ .”

 

“Said I wasn’t,” Jason managed, tipping his head back, resting it against Roy’s shoulder as Roy continued to tease him. “Thought I was lyin’?”

 

“No,” Roy said with a smirk, turning and kissing his cheek, nudging him so Jason would lift his head and Roy could get his mouth on his neck. “I always believe you, babe.” He gave his cock a squeeze, felt it pulse, and let his fingers slide lower, over Jason’s balls. His breath caught, and Roy grinned to himself as he cradled them, his free hand sliding under Jason’s tshirt, up along his side. “Maybe you should try them on.”

 

He bit at the back of Jason’s neck, felt him shudder and heard him groan, as he gave his balls another squeeze before going back towards his cock- which was now half hard. He’d given him  _ one _ teasing stroke, before Jason was nodding, hands desperately going for his shorts and trying to shove them off his body. Roy smirked, pulling away completely and taking a step back.

 

“Everything,” he said, as Jason kicked his shorts away. His boyfriend glanced back at him, before he grasped his tshirt, all but ripping it off and tossing that away, too. Roy licked his lips, stared as Jason grasped the panties- watched every muscle in his heavily scarred back move, watched the shift in his shoulders-

 

Every damn muscle on Jason Todd’s body was a  _ gift _ , as far as Roy was concerned.

 

Jason stepped into them, pulling them up slowly. Roy heard the subtle  _ snap _ of the elastic, when he let go, and grinned over the way the sheer fabric settled so snuggly over Jason’s ass.

 

He was getting hard over it- fuck, he’d been hard  _ waiting _ for Jason- but now?  _ Seeing it _ ?

 

Roy moved back up to him, got his arm around Jason and was back to teasing him, now through the panties. He made a point to press tightly to his ass, heard Jason’s moan over the feeling of Roy’s denim-covered erection. “The things you do to me,” Roy breathed, into his ear.

 

Jason groaned, low in his throat, before offering, “Keep touching me and I won’t  _ fit _ in these.”

 

Roy licked his lips, chuckled. “That’s the  _ point _ , baby.” He turned, nipped at Jason’s earlobe. Jason shivered, and Roy felt his cock straining, stretching the material. He slid his fingers up towards the waistband, plucking at it so that Jason’s cockhead poked free, pushed tight up against him. When his hand moved back down, Roy wrapped it as best as he could around Jason’s shaft, stroking him  _ quickly _ . Jason gasped, pushing towards his hand, as Roy nibbled at his neck.

 

Jason’s breaths were coming in pants, little whines and throat groans with each one- and Roy  _ knew _ this wouldn’t take long. Which, if he was honest, made him feel  _ better _ , knowing that maybe Jason got pent up just as quickly as he did.

 

“You gonna come already?” Roy asked, into Jason’s neck- and his boyfriend  _ nodded _ . Roy licked at his pulse, before he nuzzled the crook of his neck- then dug his teeth into the thick muscle there. Jason’s hips stutter and he gave a rather loud cry, his cock throbbing against Roy’s hand. Roy’s other hand gripped at his hips, held tightly as he ground against his ass. Jason pushed back, tipping his head up- and Roy  _ knew _ it was the feeling of his own cock pushing against him that had Jason groaning through his teeth, cock pulsing as he came, up onto his belly.

 

Roy stroked him through it, didn’t stop until Jason gave a  _ whine _ over how sensitive he was- and then Roy was shoving at him, getting him to lean over the bed, chest pushing against it as Jason raised his ass up.

 

Roy grinned, grabbed one asscheek and squeezed through the panties, his other hand working to get his jeans open quickly. “I really wish you could see yourself,” Roy said, and  _ fuck _ , he always wished Jason could see just how gorgeous he always was.  _ Especially _ after he came, and his body went lax- how he would bend and shift any way Roy  _ wanted _ , if it would help get Roy off.

 

Roy managed to free his cock, leaning over his boyfriend and bracing his hands on either side of him, as he rutted up over the swell of his ass, his cock rubbing along the panties. Jason moaned, turning so his cheek pressed to the bed, and Roy could see him, through the hair that was falling into his own vision. See the flush on his cheeks and the way those grey eyes were so hazy-

 

The curve of his mouth, from his subtle smile.

 

Roy might have been  _ embarrassed _ , were he with anyone else, with how quickly he was  _ gone _ . But he’d never had a lick of control when it came to Jason- never had someone turn him on the way  _ Jason did _ .

 

Roy moaned out Jason’s name as his hips lost their rhythm when he came. His cum splashed the small of Jason’s back, trailed back down onto the panties as Roy eased back, before he pushed himself up, just so he could see the mess.

 

As if to emphasis, Jason raised his ass, and Roy’s eyes rolled.

 

“Careful,” Roy said, “I’ll go again. You know I could find a way.”

 

“Oh,  _ I do _ ,” Jason teased, pushing himself up. He grasped at the waistband of the panties, dragging them down- pausing when he heard the  _ thud _ of Roy’s knees hitting the floor- and then Roy’s tongue, working up along the small of his back, lapping at the pearly drops he’d left there. “ _ Fuck _ .”

 

“My mess,” Roy mumbled into his skin, pushing Jason’s hands away and grasping the panties himself, easing them down Jason’s thick thighs. “I should clean up after myself.” His tongue ran along Jason’s spine, as far as Roy could reach, before he was kissing back down it, turning and nipping at Jason’s ass. “Still mad at me, about the laundry?”

 

Jason chuckled. “Not exactly,” he admitted, glancing over at the baskets by the closet. “But you could’ve  _ folded _ them, at least.”

 

Roy laughed, before he shoved Jason, his fiance stumbling onto the bed. “Guess I’ll have to make up for that too,” he offered, climbing up himself, watching as Jason dug his shoulder into the mattress, kept himself up on his knees- and  _ fuck _ if that wasn’t a sight, with those messy panties still around his thighs, his ass up and  _ waiting _ for whatever Roy might do. “But you’re not seein’ red at least.”

 

Jason’s smile fell away, and he offered up a pained, “Do  _ not _ tell me that’s why they’re red.”

 

Roy grinned, grabbing his own shirt and tugging it up and off, dropping it behind him. “Maybe,” he admitted, “I mean, figured I should too. And trust me, this is a nice view.” He got his hands on Jason’s ass, parting flesh, and Jason squirmed a little.

 

“Put your mouth to better use than explaining stupid puns,  _ Roytoy _ .”

 

Roy grinned. He could do that.


End file.
